Our First Time Together
by RAS144
Summary: One-Shot Flippy has flipped at the most inconvenient time: around his best friend Flaky. Will Flaky be able to get him out of this split persona before he does too much? A scene taken from my AU De Los Diablos. Please Read and Review! Flipqy x Flaky Fliqpy x Flaky Flippy x Flaky Warning: Rape


**Author's Note: Please, let me know if this is too long. Also, I hope you guys enjoy it enough to review it and even go read De Los Diablos.**

* * *

Arriving at the house Flaky was thoroughly impressed. On the outside it looked like your average house, maybe a bit larger, but how could he afford it alone? Upon entering she shrunk away from the weapons, never really liking anything dealing with violence.

"Listen...ARG!" He screams, holding his head. Feeling his split in two. Thunder occurs, and the loud sound gave Flippy such a fright that he drops to his knees and starts shaking. When started the rain came heavy, he started shaking violently. "FLAKY! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Memories of the war flooded his mind again. How he watched his friends die, hearing the loud noise from the explosions, tearing them apart limb from limb. "LEAVE!"

Gasping as Flippy clutched his head in apparent pain, Flaky gently placed her hand on his shoulder, worried. Jumping from the sudden clap of thunder she couldn't believe it when she saw a trembling Phillip fall to the ground. She had heard about PTSD in returning soldiers and put the pieces together that he was probably having a flashback. "No! Flippy, I'm not leaving you like this alone," she exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside her friend. Cupping his face she tried to get him to look at her. "You're not at war anymore Flippy, you're safe, here with me."

Flippy slowly gets up, chuckling, then laughing like a madman. A violent shiver ran down Flaky's spine at the sound of that blood curdling laugh. His eyes were a yellow color. His teeth became sharper. He stares at Flaky and he smirks. "Well, what do we have here? A nice piece of ass?" He grabs Flaky and slams her on the wall by the wrists. "Haven't seen someone like you before."

The air was knocked from the petite girl's lungs. Staring into what used to be her best friend's eyes, she tried not to let her growing fear show. Flinching as the man's cold yellow eyes turn to her she refused to look away, trying to hold onto what courage she had. Quickly catching her breath Aria struggled to get out of his grip. "Fl-Flippy, let go! This isn't you," she squeaked as he roughly forced her arms behind her back and ushered her into the kitchen.

This wasn't Flippy at all. His voice, his demeanor, his words, nothing like was Flippy except for the face. This creature sounded and looked demonic. "You can call me Flipqy. That's the name I want to hear you scream when I fuck this body of yours!" He chuckles darkly, then bends her over the table."That's right. You're that skank Phillip met in Georgie's bar."

Groaning as she was pushed face first against the table, she continued to fight in this demon's grip. Whimpering as water began gathering in the corners of Flaky's eyes, from both the growing pain and the sheer terror. "D-don't touch me you brute," she groaned, refusing to give up.

"I love a victim who struggles!" Flipqy laughs again. "Best kind of victim." With inhuman speed flips her on her back, and pins her down again. She continued to try to fight the man's grip."Well, let me show what exactly you've gotten yourself into, little girl." He places both her wrists in his hands, and brings out a knife in his right hand.

Freezing at the sight of the knife, Flaky's eyes widened in fear as her heart began to rapidly beat. Shaking, she clamped her eyes shut trying to block out the terrorizing scene as a whimper slipped passed her lips.

"Now, hold still, I'd hate to cut the wrong part of you." He slowly rips through her shirt and bra. He quivers with excitement as if he's never done this before.

"Fl-Flippy please s-stop," she hiccuped, tears slowly pouring from her eyes as he cut up her shirt and bra. Whimpering she tried to think of how she could get her friend out of this...split persona.

"Six years in the service, and I've only been satisfied with the screams of enemies, but never the screams of women. A whore like you would be my perfect first." He traces his knife along her chest, but not cutting it, her breasts, her torso, and finally near her face.

"Th-this isn't you. Y-you're my best friend. Please stop," she shivered, absolutely nervous as she felt the cold steel of the knife tracing the skin of her breasts and upper torso. "I-I'm sorry you h-had to go through th-the war. I-I'm sorry I d-don't know what happened, b-but th-this isn't right," she stuttered as she felt the knife's blade close in on her face.

"I love a struggling victim, I really do, but... it'd be wise to not escape or else my hands might slip." He makes a small cut on her shoulder to make an example.

Feeling the burst of pain in her shoulder Flaky's eyes opened wide in shock, a sob escaping her lips. Staring at "Flipqy" with a mix of terror and care, she wondered what made her sweet friend become this demonic creature.

"The name's Flipqy." He reminds her. "And I'm not stopping 'til I get what I want."

He grips her wrists tightens. Nervously biting her bottom lip, Aria averts her gaze. A shy blush dusting her cheeks. She may have been stuck in that demeaning job but she had never actually BEEN with anyone. Gasping in shock as the man began feeling her breast.

"You don't how long that fucker kept me locked up. 12 months of isolation, locked inside this bloody house! I never got to have my fun anymore." Flipqy stares at her breast longingly. "I never even felt a woman like this before."

Her blush became a furious red, spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Though she wouldn't admit it, Flaky had had a crush on Flippy when they were younger, and some small part of her may have wanted this. Closing her eyes she tried to ignore that thought as her blush only worsened.

"Awwww, don't look like that. I'll make sure you're enjoying this too." He bends down and turn licking her breast, placing his tongue all around the areolas and flicking the nipple back and forth. He got so involved with her breasts, he loosened his grip on her wrist. And then, he used his left hand to fondle the other one.

Breath hitching, a tiny moan escaped her lips as Flippy's tongue began playing with her breast. Shuddering as she felt a wave of pleasure hit her body. Feeling him release her wrists she didn't know what to do. Even if she did try to run he would hurt her, so why try?

Flipqy laughs maniacally again when he saw that Flaky wasn't running away. "So you finally know your place?" He coos, touching her cheek.

Groaning in a mix of pleasure and resistance Aria refused to meet his eyes, not wanting to admit her defeat. Feeling the sensation of his lips on her ear and his breath tickling her neck she couldn't help but let an involuntary shiver run down her spine.

He whispers. "Because you're being such a good little whore, I'll make you feel REAL GOOD. There should be a g-spot..."

Feeling his hand slip under her skirt, she began squirming, not wanting things to go any further. Squeaking as his fingers traced her lower lips she winced in pain as he inserted a finger. As his finger pressed against a certain spot inside her she felt heat and pleasure radiating through out her entire body. After his lips took over hers, his tongue invading every part of her mouth, she broke the kiss gasping for breath. "P-please stop, i-it hurts," she moaned, the mixture of pleasure and pain confusing her body.

The fact that something as small as a finger was causing her pain could only mean one thing. "No way! You're a virgin? One of Shifty's little whores is a virgin!? Oh, now isn't this just fucking sweet as pie?!" He laughs maniacally again, even more than before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears of shame gathered in Flaky's eyes. Wrapping her arms around her bare chest she glanced away from the torturous man before her. She knew the irony of her life, he didn't have to mock it right before her.

He stops and grabs Flaky's chin and forces her to look into his lustful eyes pretending to look lovingly. "Two virgins losing their virginities to each other, it must be fate. Oh Flippy would love this." He kisses forehead. "Even better, that means I get to claim you as my property and no one else. You'll be my personal fuck toy. It'll be so romantic." He chuckles darkly. He slides down to her nether regions. "Since my finger's too big for you..." He grips onto her thighs to make sure she wouldn't leave.

Hearing his words about becoming his toy just made her all the more terrified, sensing that he would keep his promise. Nervously watching him as he slithered down her body she shook in anxiety, wondering what he was doing. Feeling the long wet appendage enter her pussy a sudden wave of pleasure hit her body. Arching her back in pleasure Flaky bit one of her fingers, muffled moans escaping with every move Flipqy made. Shuddering in pleasure Flaky moaned as he toyed with her lower regions. Her moans started becoming more and more desperate as she felt herself becoming wet, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Panting, her face became flushed from the heat. Suddenly feeling the appendage grow inside her, plunging even deeper, she let out a small cry of ecstasy, feeling her walls begin to tighten around his tongue.

Flipqy opens his mouth and allow all the cum enter his mouth. He got back up, stares at her face, and chuckles. "What a beautiful expression." He forces her to stare into his eyes again, so much pleasure and fear in her body language. Her face full of blush and tears. Her hands cover her her hardened nipples. Her rising heartbeat and shivering body made him all the more excited. He forces her his long tongue in her mouth, making her taste her cum. Meanwhile his hands played with her pussy, which was so wet he could fit two fingers inside. He licks the entire right side of her, now covering it in her cum. "How do you my fingers feel now?" He said, as if he was out of breath, but his eyes were even more clouded with lust. He then slobbers all over her left breast.

"S-so good~," she mewled, her voice barely above a whisper. Her fingers ran through the man's hair as his mouth returned to her breasts.

"You look DIVINE! Definitely a good attire for your new job." He laughs at her humiliating position. "A cum-covered cumdumpster." He smiles cutely as takes his fingers out and forced her to lick the cum off his fingers. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Or maybe a cum-covered cunt! Which title would you prefer?"

Aria stared poison tipped daggers at the man's non-existent soul. Oh how she would have loved to rip him a new one and just wipe that smug look right off his face. Even in this clouded state of mind she knew not to stand this abuse and kept her mouth shut. She suddenly heard the sound of a zipper. Then, a sudden friction on her still sensitive clit made her desperately bite her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of listening to her sounds of pleasure.

Flipqy was start to look more insane than he initally did when they started, his entire eyeballs were glowing red and his sharp teeth became long and shark-like. A red pentragram appeared on the table Aria lies on. "Tell me, how his feel know that your best friend's cock is about to fuck you?!" At this point, the monster Flippy barely looked or sounds human anymore.

Shaking in fear at the transformation taking place before her, Flaky stared into the creature's pure yellow eyes, no longer able to even call him a man. His new found appearance was terrifying, but his utterly demonic voice and the glowing pentagram below her absolutely did away with any bravery she had left in her. Wide eyes full of tears, she fully realized that she was the lamb lead to the slaughter.

He slowly enters Flaky. "FUCK!" He roars.

Biting her lower lip until it bled, Flaky could only whimper in utter pain as her virgin wall was ripped apart. The pain far overshadowed any pleasure her body was feeling at the moment. With one thrust, he cums inside Flaky. Flipqy closes his eyes and his hips buckle at the new sensation. He's never been inside a female before and Flaky's pussy was amazing! Warm, tight, moist, he could keep his dick in there forever. "Feels like a silk towel." He sighs, going back to Flipqy's 'normal' appearance. "Your pussy is amazing. Shame that bust too quick." He brings out his phone and takes a picture of her. Unable to move her body at the moment due to the pain and exhaustion all she could do was close her eyes and try to even out her breathing. Ignoring his lewd comments, she couldn't care anymore if he did take a picture of her. "This will the day, you become my sex slave." He place hand on her stomach and a pentagram appeared with Phillip's name on the middle of it. Her eyes flying open at the burning sensation on her abdomen, whining in pain as the pentagram appeared.

"Now, this will be an interesting year." He places his phone in his pocket. And laughs at Flaky's condition. "Okay, okay, okay. NOW you can have your 'darling' Flippy back."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and they appeared green. Flippy immediately shuts his eyes closed, while shaking violently. "DAMMIT FLAKY! WHY COULDN'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST RUN?!" Tears fell from the soldier's face. "Dammit... DAMMIT!"

Hearing Flippy's beyond broken voice tore Flaky's heart to pieces. Sitting up, despite the pain it caused her, she pulled her friend into a hug, rubbing circles along his back. "It's not your fault," she soothingly cooed in his ear. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you alone. I care about you," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.


End file.
